


Surprise!

by Amashi_zaino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE ECTODONGS!, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), For (K)inktober, Gangbang, Master/Slave, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amashi_zaino/pseuds/Amashi_zaino
Summary: Your big bony boyfriend arranged for something really special for you. And WHOOO BOY is it a doozy.Warning:This jumps right into it without preamble. I actually couldn't think of a good starter for this to ease it into the thick of things. So if you click on this story, be prepared for some hard core skele-smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any grammar mistakes or whatnot please let me know. I pasted this in from my google docs and sometimes it capitalizes the words when I'm trying to keep them lower case, it's a real pain and I hope you can forgive the small indiscretion of Sans having upper cased letters in his speech.

"ya like dat doncha, ya dirty fuckin freak. ya like gettin’ gang banged by a buncha other sans's. Moaning like the little whore ya are. ya **F U C K I N G S K E L E T O N S L U T**."

 

One Sans growled into your ear, his harsh thrusts shoving your hips into his pelvis as he brutally pounded at you. Fingers tightened cruelly into your thighs as they were prised even further apart for easier access. Sharpened claws raked down your back, eliciting a cry of pain that was choked off as a sharp set of fangs dug into the junction between your shoulder and neck.

 

"hnnng! Just listen ta' ya, ya little whore! beggin ta be fucked an' dominated. ta have alla yer holes filled, ta take alla our cocks an' ta be filled ta over flowin' wit' our cum....c'mon...beg for it again....and do it proper. cause we're yer masters now slut." The Sans snarled, his thrusts increasing in violence with every statement, causing you to gasp and moan.

"M-M....Ma....Mas" you couldn’t finish the word. The pace is too fast, the thrusts too rough. Breath was expelled from your lungs with every crash against your own pelvis and all you could do was writhe in his grip as he ravaged your body. Desperate, half-formed screams bubbled past your lips with every snarl and growl the Monsters around you let loose. Off to the side, a deep, throaty chuckle sounded.

"if ya can't address us properly, i guess we need ta give that whore mouth of yours something more useful ta do. ain't that right little slut?" The Sans behind you said. You whined and groaned as he angled you forward. Another warm slick cock rubbed along your cheek. A golden yellow glow could barely be seen through the cloth that covered your eyes.

"Gnn m..mmm..master pleeeease...." He just chuckled again.

"ah, ah, ah! Too late fer that dollface. Ya gotta take what yer masters' give ya," growled the Sans thrusting into you from behind before giving your thigh a sharp slap. You yelp and the one in front took his opportunity as he shoved his cock into your mouth and began thrusting.

You squirmed and braced your hands on the skeletons femur to try and steady yourself, but one was roughly snatched away and wrapped around another slick cock. You got the idea and had to settle for one hand to keep yourself from losing your balance while the two girthy cocks fucked your mouth and pussy. You moaned around the Sans in front of you as you felt something slimy prod at your back entrance. It squirmed and writhed, slicking you up before sliding in bit by bit past your tight ring of muscles there, stretching you. Tears gathered in your eyes as a guttural laugh sounded behind you.

"Gotta make sure she's prepped for this, we don't want to break our toy before we had our fill. Now do we?" This Sans's voice before you was smooth and you keened as you felt yourself cumming around them.

A harsh slap across your buttocks jolted you out of your post-orgasmic bliss. You coughed and gagged as the motion forced the cock further down your throat, causing it to spasm from the force and sending tears spilling down your cheeks.

"now who said ya could cum whore?" The first Sans growled, anger evident in his voice. You couldn't help but whine again, wriggling desperately in an attempt to appease the monster behind you.

 

"that's not very obedient of ya, ya know? cummin' without the permission of your masters. i think a little punishment is in order." Several laughs and murmurs of assent came from the group around you. It sent a chill of fear down your spine, even as it heated your loins. The Sans behind you dipped his fingers down, feeling your quivering folds and letting loose a dark laugh.

 

"tell ya what. since yer so keen on disobeying orders, and cummin on yer own, you won't get to stop until _I_ say so...got it, Doll Face?" With that he plunged his fingers in with his cock, starting a ruthless pace that sent you crashing into the body behind you, each thrust pressing his already impressive girth harder against your walls.

The blindfold was ripped off and you blinked at the dim light, thankful that your night vision had sharpened thanks to the darkness of the bit of material that had been around your eyes. That is until you saw two sparkling blue eyes in front of you.

 

"Mweh heh heh, the punishment game Fell? I've always savored this game. Let me help in her training." His sadistically enthusiastic sharp toothed grin was enough to make you whimper as Fell pulled you upright, still on your knees, cock still deep within you. Lord knelt and a brilliant blue tongue slithered out of his mouth to join the bony hand between your thighs. Your head threw back against Fell’s clavicle behind you as you keened. "N..no! Please...ah...Hah! I'm ...i'm...too sensiitiiiiivvvee!!" You felt yourself cum again as the two skeletons worked at your quivering folds. The muscles tightening around Fell's fingers and the smell of your arousal making him growl, the vibrations making you jump close to another peak before you had time to even come down from the first one.

 

"ya Like that doll? i know ya do. yer body is squeezing my fingers and dick like a goddamn vice. ya fuckin whore, ya like dis dontcha? Ya want more an' more. well since ya were so rude i'm gonna give it ta ya til ya beg us to stop. now cum again for Master." you were sobbing now, your entire body was shaking and on fire from being close to the peak as Swapfell's tongue plunged into your abused hole. You felt the smaller Sans between your legs chuckle.

 

"Come for your Lord slut." His voice was a bit smoother than Fells but still held the growl from Swapfell within it. The quiet command sent another ripple of pleasure down your spine, causing you to tighten around Fell again as another orgasm crashed over you. You let loose a scream even as you bucked into Lord’s wicked tongue.

A smooth chuckle came from your side and you felt gentle hands in your hair turning your face, before you was a glowing golden yellow dick. You glanced up to see G!Sans who had a heated look to his eyes even while his smile was gentle.

 

"Well darling, as lovely as your screams are, let's put that pretty mouth to use again shall we?" Gently his thumb traced your bottom lip and you opened up for him as he slid his length into your warm mouth with a groan. Long graceful phalanges twisted in your hair to hold your head as he began to thrust gently but firmly into your mouth.

You gave a strangled scream as you felt your Lord's tongue began to expand inside you while Fell's fingers were a near blur on your clit before pinching it tightly, painfully. The stimulation was too much and you plunged yourself on G's cock, taking it into the back of your throat and massaging with your muscles by swallowing. The action made him give a cry as the extra stimulation sent him over the edge, golden cum spurted down your throat which you greedily swallowed his magic knowing that it'd ease any aches you might have developed. Breathless he pulled back while caressing your head in praise before you were turned over to straddle Fell's lap. His bright red cock rubbed over your slit, gold studs decorated the underside of the ectoplasmic phallus and rubbed along your folds.

"keep goin' **pet.** " he growled before plunging into you without preamble.

Your voice escaped you in a desperate whine. Your legs shook with the desire to kick out and dislodge yourself from the two monsters beneath you, even as they snaked around Fell's waist and pulled him as tightly to you as physically possible. 

"Noooooooo-! Master! Please.....sens-sensitive!" Fell let out a dark chuckle. 

"lyin' doesn't become ya _pet_. ya don't want me stop..." As if to prove his point, he stilled his hips. Confused and overstimulated, another whine echoed from your throat, your hips taking up the rhythm instead in desperation. 

"see?" 

Fell's voice was sickly sweet, his hips started an even rougher pace than before. "You don't want me to stop either do you? You _want_ this punishment." The little Lord, who had been watching, let out his own malevolent laugh and resumed teasing your clit with his sharpened phalanges. The sensation of his claws gently stroking your already sensitive nub made you sob. 

"Naughty little bitch, aren't cha?" Lord chirped, eyes sparking maliciously "Actin' like you don't want this. You want ALL of us. Don't ya?" 

You gasped and felt yourself tumble again with a choking sob, rumbling laughter around you made your body flush with shame and humiliation. "P..Please...pleas.eee. no more....I...I can't..." You begged as you bounced over Fell's thick dick inside of you, the studs rubbed your insides in ways you’d never experienced. Your eyes were rolled into the back of your head, tongue hanging out of your mouth as you panted drool slightly dribbling down your chin and throat in your stupor. Lord got to his feet and stepped back as you heard the shifting of cloth behind you. 

"Fell, stop for a sec." came a quiet rumble behind you. 

Blue clothed arms came around and fondled your breasts gently, rolling the nipples tenderly, almost lovingly. "it's my turn." came a low soft voice accompanied by a cool smooth tongue lapping up your abused neck. "i'll be gentle...at least at first. but i can't wait any longer." 

You felt him probing at your other hole, his hand fondled your drenched slit and clit stretched around Fell's girth. Fell had fallen still, making you whine from the lack of stimulation there but it turned into a low guttural moan as the Sans behind you pushed himself little by little into your well lubed, tight ass, slowly he rocked, pushing more and more of himself into you with a deep growl of his own. 

"Ooohhh....Ssaaaaaaannnnnsssss....." you keened in a slight whine as he hilted, pulled back and did it again with an agonizing slowness. After a few more thrusts, the two skeletons found a rhythm and soon you felt them pushing, pulling, filling you up. Your face was filled from the pure painful pleasure wracking your body as they began fucking you senseless. 

Lord chuckled before his sharp fingers took your tongue between them. "Look at you, rutting and moaning like the little bitch in heat that you are. Being ravished by us, and you love. Every. Single. Moment. Don't you, little slut." Your mind was so far gone that all you could do was pant and groan at the sensations rocketing through your over stimulated body. 

"What was that? You want more? Mwa hah hah, well, I suppose I could grant you mercy and be generous. Now let's get you nice and full, Bitch." He laid his cerulean cock on your tongue, rubbing the head along your lips and coating them in his precum like blue chapstick before he let your tongue go to put his hands on your head. "Lick it." 

Obediently your tongue darted and swirled around his length, it circled around his head and down the shaft a few times before he cursed and pulled your head roughly back to push the tip of his dick just inside your lips. "Such a good obedient little slut. Now, suck. Hard." 

You hollowed your cheeks but gave a yelp as a hand slapped your ass brutally. "don' you fuckin stop movin pet. i nng...i don' givea shit how distracted you are." Fell's voice graveled below you as he gave a sharp upward thrust making your head fall forward onto Lord's cock, jamming it towards the back of your throat. He gave a sigh, eye sockets closing as he held your head and began to thrust in time with the other two. 

Gentle phalanges moved up and down your side, a strange dichotomy to the brutality to the other two. His touch was almost tickling and you heard the Classic sans behind you whispering in your ear. 

"you're so beautiful when you're undone. so soft and pliant, so sweet. ya taste like heaven, and make me feel like i'm flyin. tightening around me so good...so full and amazing...cum for me sweetheart...cum for Sansy." 

The sweet words made tears spring anew to your eyes as you felt a wash of warmth and pleasure rock over your body. The gentle orgasm made you groan around the little Lord's cock deep inside your mouth. The vibrations made him grab your hair into a ponytail so he had a firm hold to brutally fuck your face. Your walls clamped around both Fell and Classic, squeezing and milking them as your hips rose and fell. Fell's fingers dug into your hips and thighs in a bruising grip, sharp phalanges digging in and drawing blood as he clawed at your soft flesh. "FUUUCCK! i'm....GOD!" His hips rut sharply into you, trying to push himself to the ends of you as he shot thick ropes of his cum deep inside of you. Classic's hands cupped your breasts tightly, pinching the nipples just this side of pain as he sped up to reach his own orgasm. The feeling of Fell cumming sent you over the edge again making you scream around Lord's dick. The vibrations sent him over as well and he held you close to the base of his cock. 

"Swallow every last drop like a good cum slut. Yeesss..." His words were hissing and thick from pleasure as you reflexively swallowed around the cock shoved into the back of your throat, downing each drop of blue seed he gave you. 

Classic gave a loud curse as his hips stuttered in their rhythm, you helped him along by moving, ignoring the cursing from the over stimulation on himself from Fell who was still inside you. You clenched your muscles tightly around him and the extra pressure sent Classic into a blissful orgasm making him nuzzle the bend of your neck gently in a soft skele-kiss and sigh as he pulled out. The two Skeletons moved out and the Lord stepped back to land on his ass, breathless. A deep chuckle came from nearby and you looked over to see the largest Sans watching, eye ablaze and huge cock in hand. 

Nearby a purple halter topped Sans was also pumping at his cock furiously, tongue hanging out of his mouth and eye lit up brilliant violet and shaped like a heart. "Is it our turn yet Bara?" 

Your large boyfriend's grin grew to malicious levels. "it looks like it, and Fell never said she could stop cumming, so let's get at her." 

Lusty growled and made a come hither motion with his fingers. "cum to daddy." 

You shakily tried to get to her feet but they were too weak and wobbly, muscles still burning slightly forcing you to crawl to the two skeletons close by. Bara growled at the sight of your wrecked, still lust hazed face while Lusty gave a smooth deep chuckle in approval to your crawling. Your eyes were fixed on the large blue cock jutting from your boyfriend's bare pelvis and your tongue lolled out of your mouth, hungry for a taste of him. A huff came from the side and you squealed as a hand slapped your ass hard leaving a nice red mark. 

"it's rude to ignore people sugar tits." You looked over at the purple clad Sans with a pout, earning you another slap and yelp only this time from Bara. 

"didn't he say it was rude to ignore people? what 'bout me?" Huffing you wrapped your hands around the two skeleton's cocks and began to pump them. Every now and again you dipped your head down and swirled their heads with your tongue, groaning at the sweet taste of their precum. 

Glowing Seed dripped down your quivering legs reminding you of how empty you now felt as you wiggled your ass, thighs rubbing together for some kind of friction. 

"it looks like the baby girl wants something in her. should we?" 

Bara's grin grew positively evil as he lay back and pulled you to him. "share a hole?" 

Lust's magic flared as his grin grew, fangs flashing with his wide smile. "mmm, fuck yes!" he said enthusiastically. 

Bara put your hands to his ribs. "keep em there, got it?" you could only nod and huff out a low moan as he pushed you down onto his length. The damn thing was as thick as your wrist and stretched you to the brink making you scream his name. Lusty came up behind you, his hand over your dripping opening. 

"i'm right here honey pot." he husked as you felt his own length pressing against your already full pussy. "ready? 

You saw Bara below you nod and your eyes widened. "n-n-nn-oo! It's too much! Too much! You're gonna break me! PLEASE!" The sound of your pleas and begging made Fell and Lord groan and chuckle in aroused appreciation as they approached, cocks in hand pumping them to the sight of your futile struggling. 

Classic had fallen asleep though and was lightly snoring where he fell back, shorts still around his knees. 

Lust pushed himself inside slowly, agonizingly slowly. He was being careful, making sure you adjusted to his intrusion, because as much as he liked a little pain with his pleasure, he knew there was a limit for some people. You squirmed and cried out, the feeling of him just stretching you out pressed Bara against your G spot and due to the overstimulation you came again with a gush of your own cum. 

Lust chuckled as Bara groaned. Fell snickered, tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

"th' lil' slut squirted from havin’ her pussy filled to the breaking point." 

Lord's grin was positively manic. "Make her do it again!" 

Lust sent them a grin and a wink before he began to slowly thrust into your filled hole while Bara did his best to match the rhythm. Bara pressed again deep into you against your g and you screamed again, voice cracking from overuse. The sound made your large boyfriend give out a feral growl as he grabbed both you and Lusty before rolling the three of you forward, pressing you into Lust's ribcage as he pulled out and thrust into you harshly with a loud snarl. His magic flared around them coating the three making Lust cry out in pleasure at the stimulation on his own now sensitive bones. 

Bara sat up and grabbed your thighs, large hands almost able to circle around them, before ramming himself into you again and rubbing against Lust's cock as well making him groan and buck his hips, wanting more. 

Lord and Fell kneeled next to you, "it's my turn, i wanna try that sweet mouth." Fell gruffed as he positioned himself over you and Lust before grabbing your head and thrusting his cock into your waiting warm cavern. 

Lord gave a malicious giggle before throwing G!Sans a look. "You might as well take the other hand then. Let's coat this little slut with our magic shall we? She'll look so pretty with all of the different colors decorating her." 

G shrugged and knelt on the other side of you, wrapping your hand around his still throbbing member and holding it there to pump him, helping you along. Lord did the same and gave a soft sigh at the feeling. 

"Her hands are soft like silk....and so warm..." G rumbled. 

"Such a sweet little bitch." Lord chirped happily 

"Her mouth's fuckin' amazin'!" Fell growled 

"her pussy's sooo hot." Lust moaned 

"so tight!" rumbled Bara 

Bara's thrusts became erratic as you felt Lusty put his phalanges to your clit and a spark of magic jolted through you, it was like your entire body was electrified making you choke out a cry around Fell's cock as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure crashed over you. You were lost in the ocean of pleasure, and barely registered the curses from the Skeletons around you as they sped up their ministrations, using your body to chase their own heated release. 

Fell’s voice rumbled above you, cock still thick in your mouth. “jus’ one more….cum for us jus’ once more sweetheart an’ ya can stop. tha’s a good pet…” His phalanges carded through your hair almost gently before thrusting deep into your throat with a groan while spurts of his seed slid down your throat. 

Your Bara boyfriend threw your legs over his shoulders, almost bending you in half as soon as Fell moved to the side and furiously thrust into you, his length and girth slamming into your cervix. Lust sparked you again with his magic, making it extend to the Sans brutally fucking your body as well as sparking along to the other two skeletons connected to your hands. Each one of them threw back their heads and practically roared their release as you spasmed and undulated under them while your own universe shattering orgasm hit you sucking you in like a black hole. 

The last thing you felt before darkness consumed you was the feeling of hot, tingling, sticky liquid spilling out over your breasts, stomach, thighs and face. Lusts voice was pleading behind you to coat him as well, then nothing. 

You came to consciousness slowly, the sounds of a metallic voice and cameras snapping shots came from nearby, sleepily you turned your head to see two separate Mettatons standing near by. One was the regular MTT with his hot pink and black Chassis, the other had 4 arms, extra eyes and both of them looked rather pleased. 

"Here's your payment darlings!" Fell MTT said huskily as he handed over a rather large bag of gold over to Fell and the little Lord. 

"Thank you!" Lord chirped happily, eyes twinkling as he turned and skipped off on his merry way. 

Classic MTT toed Classic sans with a boot earning him a grunt. "C'mon lazybones, you have to wake up darling if you want your pay." 

Slowly he got to his feet, adjusted his pants and gave a small smile at you and a thumbs up before MTT gave him a bag full of money as well. Behind you was a small rumble and a large hand caressed down your body making you shiver as it sparked and was near painful. You flinched a bit and the hand stopped. "You alright sweetheart?" 

You curled into a little ball and nodded. Chuckling Bara Sat up and pulled you into his warm embrace. You hadn't noticed but a fuzzy blanket was wrapped around you and your body had been cleaned of any evidence of the Sans-centric gangbang you just participated in. 

You sleepily smiled and leaned into Bara before you heard a husky chuckle in front of you. Cracking an eye you saw the purple orbs of Lust right in front of you. His hands cupped your cheeks tenderly, as if holding some fragile treasure, his smile was soft if still a bit lecherous. 

"10 out of 10, would fuck again sugar tits. Next time, I wanna go at that beautiful mouth you have there." He leaned in and kissed you, tongue rolling out and twining with yours making you whine from near pain/pleasure at even that simple bit of stimulation. 

He smirked and got to his feet to receive his payment from MTT Classic. Confused you looked up at your large boyfriend. "What's going on? Why are the Mettatons here?" 

Both of the metal men flounced up to you and bent over. "OOOH DAAARLING you were positively RAVISHING!" they said in unison before looking at each other and laughing at their own joke. Classic MTT stood up with a hand under his chin, hip cocked out to the side. "Oh my little beauty, you have no idea the kind of ratings this is going to get from our Adult channel." 

Fell MTT gave a sly smirk. "Oh yes little one, If this doesn't get Monsters to want to get together with Humans. I don't know what will. You showed some surprising resilience taking on so many Boss classes at once. I don't usually give compliments but bravo Darling, bravo." 

You blinked owlishly at them before it clicked. "You...you recorded it? ALL of it?!" 

Both MTT's gave smiles, one a bit more malicious than the other. "Why of course Darling. What you didn't know?" Fell MTT purred. 

"Oh dear, I don't think she did. Poor little darling."

You stood up on shaky legs, Bara's hands held your hips to steady you while watching the scene unfold and fighting off a snicker. Yes, it was partially his fault for not telling you about the recording but he'd been the one to arrange for the other Sans to come and use you up during their heats. 

"I. Want. A. Cut." You said, your voice firm and eyes flaring with tenacity. "I was good you say? Ravishing I think you said? Well, if you're good at something, NEVER do it for free. So I want a cut of any royalties and at least a good sum for the fact that I was recorded without my consent." 

Both Mettatons blinked at you before they burst out laughing, one at your audacity the other was from genuine amusement and they grinned. 

"How much?" they said in unison. 

**"60%"**

They blinked at you like you'd grown a 2nd head. "Preposterous." "Ludicrous!" "10%" 

You put your hands on your hips, a long line of bare skin was exposed from the blanket in the front at the movement. "50%" 

"15%" Fell MTT said, Classic nodded. 

You huffed a sigh, ready to play this game and determined to win. "fine, 40%" 

The two Robots narrowed their eyes at you. "20% and no more than that!" Fell MTT said. 

You took a step towards the two robot Monsters and sneered, deciding to pull out the big guns. "I happen to know that what you did was ILLEGAL, filming me without my consent! I’ll settle at 35% or I go to Asgore and Toriel. And if you can tell anything about me from this display, I'm kinda shameless and won't hesitate to tell them the sordid details! Do we have a deal?" 

The two Mettatons frowned at you and stepped away to talk. Both of them gesticulated wildly during their whispered conversation and you could feel Sans's hands shaking as they steadied your hips still. You glanced back to see he had his face turned into the fur of his hoodie, his cheeks were brilliantly blue and tears of mirth were gathered in the corners of his eye sockets as he fought to not give into the laughter. 

Soon enough the two metal men walked back, hands on their hips. "We'll agree on 30%." 

You grit your teeth. "Price went up! 40%" you sneered. 

"Wh-what? No! 30% and that's final!" Fell MTT seethed while Classic crossed his arms and nodded. 

You shrugged and leaned back into Sans. "Alright....well I guess I can't get you to budge. Sans, can you please teleport us home so I can get dressed, then we're going right to the Palace to talk to Alpha Asgore and Alpha Toriel." 

"Sure thing babe. I guess that they don’t know when to _cut_ their losses when given a _knife_ offer huh?" 

His little human smiled at his pun before nodding with a shrug as he got to his feet before pulling you close, eye flaring with blue magic. 

"WAIT!" both Mettatons said in a panic. "Ok! 35% We'll agree on the 35% Please...they'll shut us down for something like that!" 

You put your hand to Sans's sternum and turned to them. "Deal!" You stuck out your hand while flashing Sans a devious grin. That was the last straw and he fell to the floor laughing uproariously at the looks on the two Mettaton's faces. 

"Oh and Mettaton? Make sure to sell the tapes in Japan. I guarantee that the profits will skyrocket and they'll disappear from the shelves faster than if a Mew Mew Kissy Cutey Special Edition appeared and Alphys found out about it." the two robots nodded and began printing out the details, paper spitting from their chassis. 

You sat down and read over the contracts carefully making sure to voice any questions before nodding that it was satisfactory and that you would definitely be getting a rather good sum of money from the sales, then signed. 

"It was nice doing business with you Mettaton!" You sing song as Sans shaking from laughter still, got to his feet and wrapped you in his arms before blipping out of existence. 

"Didja have a good time babe?" he said softly while holding you close and cuddling on the couch in his house. You were now in some soft pajamas and the two of you were watching a movie. "Yeah Sans, holy shit that was the most intense thing ever.... dunno if I could do it again. Just...fuuuck." you huff as your head fell against his hard humerus behind your head. “It might spoil me too much. Plus the last thing you want, that either of us wants is for me to become a spoiled brat.” 

He rumbled a laugh and Snuggled closer. “Eh, yer already a bit of a brat.” he quipped while poking your stomach making you laugh and squirm. 

"Oh! Speaking of brats that reminds me." you chimed in. "You're grounded." 

He blinked at you. "wha? why?" 

"For not telling me about Mettaton." 

"but...i didn't..." 

"Don't give me that! You totally knew! You arranged the whole meet up and fuck thing in the first place. So you're grounded mister for not telling me!" 

"s'not like you could do anything to me to make it stick." he pouted. 

"You didn't even hear what you were grounded from?" 

"puzzles? spaghetti? what?" his perma-smile twisted in annoyance. 

"Ketchup." 

"BABE! that's not fair!" he yelped stiffly, eye sockets wide. 

"And I'll go all around Ebott City and make sure NO store will sell it to you if you don't just serve your time. It's only for a week. You'll live." 

He groaned and put his head to the back of the couch. "We can still have sex right?" 

You gave him a lidded look. "I dunno...that whole thing left me pretty damn satiated....we'll see." 

"baaaaaaabeee!" he whined making you chuckle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this. I've had it on the back burner for some time and I'd been seriously dealing with writers block, as well as anxiety brought on from school and home life. 
> 
> If you like it then please, by all means check out my Tumblr https://amashi-zaino.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to leave me messages, or even some asks if you want to suggest story ideas for other one shots or whatever. I could really use the encouragement and distraction.


End file.
